Cat
by NatureG45
Summary: "Gajeel,why do you have lily with you?And why is he in your jacket?" Levy really shouldn't have been this surprised. After all,this was the same guy who fed stray cats and cried for hours on end(though he'd never admit it)when his cousins got cats and he didn't. He was bound to bring one to school eventually. (Gajevy High school AU)


"Gajeel, why do you have lily with you? And why is he in your jacket?"

Levy really shouldn't have been this surprised. After all, this was the same guy who fed stray cats and cried for hours on end (though he'd never admit it) when his cousins got cats and he didn't. He was bound to bring one to school eventually.

"Dunno what yer talking 'bout." He denied.

"I can see your clothes moving."

"Yer eyes are lyin' to ya then."

A loud '_mrrw_' erupted from the zipped up garment, breaking Gajeel's facade. His eyes darted side to side making sure no-one was in sight before opening his jacket to reveal the curled up form of his black cat Pantherlily, who regarded her with deep brown eyes.

"Hey there Lily." She cooed, leaning forward to take him from Gajeel. Levy straightened, her voice turning serious, "**Explain**."

"Careful how ya holding 'im, he's hurt."

Levy held up his cat for closer inspection, slowly turning him round in her arms looking for injuries.

Nothing-save for the crescent shaped scar on his eye, was out of the ordinary. "Looks fine to me, "Levy stated, "You're sure he's hurt?"

"Course I am, now give 'im here."

Gajeel scooped the feline out of her hands and gently nestled him in the crook of his arm, like one would a child.

"Lily's been getting into a lot of fights recently."

"So he's taking after his owner I see. "Levy remarked

"Ya real funny shrimp. I think he's protecting my other cat, Shagotte, from all the strays that's been hanging 'round."

"Last week he got beat up real bad, came home to 'im licking his wounds clean," he explained,"Doc' said he was all healed up but I didn't believe 'im. Didn't wanna take any risks so I had to carry 'im with me."

"…..Jeez, you sound like some overprotective parent." she muttered

"Hey!"

"Gajeel, I know you were worried but honestly, it would've been best if you left him with Shagotte at home instead on toting him around with you all day."

"…..Yeah, at home, with Shagotte."

Levy quirked a brow in suspicion, "Gajeel, what do you mean by that?"

"Nothin'"

Her eyes stayed on him, her suspicion still being shown by way of quirked brow.

"It's nothin' I swear!"

The bag slung over his shoulder rustled and a furry white head popped out, meowing in greeting.

"_Why_ is Shagotte with you!?" Levy groaned

"Well I couldn't just leave her by herself!" he protested, "She'd be lonely! And without Lily to protect those strays would be on her in seconds!"

Levy rubbed her temples in frustration,"How did no-one else find out about this?"

"I dunno, skills I guess."

Lily clawed his way up Gajeel's and dove into the bag beside Shagotte, rubbing his face against hers,

"I don't know why yer acting like this," he said," I kept them out of sight all day, I got food and water for them plus their toys are stashed away in my locker. I planned for everything."

"What about your books?"

Gajeel crossed his arms, "My cats take priority first."

"AW WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT! BIG BAD GAJEEL'S GOT HIMSELF SOME WIDDLE PUSSY CATS!"

A-rather loud-unknown voice interrupted their dispute, causing them to turn towards a group of guys, unknown to Levy (but most likely to Gajeel).

"Just ignore them." Levy said

"WHAT'S WRONG GAJEEL?" they called again, "CAT GOT YOUR TONGUE?"

They laughed at their own stupid joke then shouted,

"WHY YOU BEING SUCH A PU-"

Gajeel's faced remained emotionless," I hate morons."

This was good. Under normal circumstances he'd already be breaking their faces in. Apparently his cats' presence kept him in line.

"_OH come on_ guys," one of them piped up, "Cut him some slack. Can't you see, if he doesn't take care of those worthless balls of fur then who will?"

Gajeel's studded brow twitched

"**Did he just, insult my cats**?' he whispered, horrified.

He let out a breath and calmly slid the bag off his shoulder. Gajeel held it out to her.

"Levy hold my cats."

"Gajeel come on don't do it-"

"Hold 'em."

They're not worth it-"

"I don't care."

"Gajeel I swear-"

"They insulted family."

"Just don't-"

"I'm going."

**GAJEEL**!"

"**LEVY**!"

He pushed the bag into her arms gently, "Hold my cats," he repeated firmly.

She sighed in defeat and accepted it.

"Thanks. Now if ya excuse me, I'll be right back."

The annoying jeers were quickly replaced by high pitched screams of terrors as Gajeel barreled over to them.

Levy stood by as the beat down went underway, while Gajeel's feline companions wriggled in the bag, trying to find a comfortable position.

"He's an idiot isn't he?" she asked absently.

Gajeel's fist connected with one of the punk's face; he crumpled to the ground instantly.

The cats meowed in agreement.


End file.
